1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bedstead or bed frame with longitudinal spring bodies and transversely placed slate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A bed frame is shown in CH 670945 A5. The spring bodies are secured by a sheet covering the entire surface. Pockets are provided to hold the slats on top of the sheet. Two or more flexible tubes to receive the spring bodies are located on the underside of the sheet. This frame has a number of disadvantages.
The sheet acts as a dust collector and prevents the airing of the bottom side. Also, the sheet may stretch after extended use and fail to hold the slats.